


Exit, Stage Left

by KaylaSecura



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, High School, Jonathan has trust issues, Jonathan is a badass, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nancy has her moments, Nancy struggles to cope, Partying, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, True Love, Work In Progress, a day in the life, just super busy...sorry, not abandoned 11/26/18, they just want to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaSecura/pseuds/KaylaSecura
Summary: Begins with Jonathan and Nancy just being cute together, but will their relationship survive strenuous events?





	Exit, Stage Left

It’s been three months since the events that transpired between Will Byers and the Upside-down. Three months since Eleven had come back into the life of Nancy’s brother, Mike. As far as Nancy could see, Mike couldn’t be happier. And neither could she. Since Will and Eleven’s return, life has returned to normal in Hawkins, Indiana. Well, as normal as Hawkins can be anyway. She and Jonathan have officially started dating, and she falls more in love with him every day.  
As a way of saving herself time and energy, and keeping her children’s constant complaining at bay, Nancy’s mom agreed to Jonathan and Will taking Nancy and Mike to and from school every day. This allows Nancy some much wanted time with her boyfriend, and gives Mike and Will a chance to reclaim some of their friendship stolen by the Upside-down.  
Nancy finds herself standing in front of her mirror on a typical Wednesday morning, admiring her outfit. She wonders if Jonathan will like it, too. It’s funny how life works that way, she thinks. Just over three months ago she was looking in the mirror, focusing on whether Steve would think she looked good in a particular outfit. But the two guys have completely different tastes as far as Nancy is concerned. Steve liked for her to wear all the current fashion trends. That way she would be awed at, so she would look good when with him. Jonathan, on the other hand, wants her to look natural. He likes when she is just being herself, knowing that she wears that one shirt from three seasons ago because she likes that shirt.  
Suddenly, Nancy hears a car pull into the driveway. A few seconds later, she hears a car door shut. Nancy flies to the window, knowing who she will find standing out and peering up at her. There he is, leaning up against his car clad in a dark green tee and tight jeans…Jonathan. Hers. Her heart begins to give a little flutter just by looking at him. She wonders if things will ever not feel new to her. Anytime they have a few precious minutes alone together, when they can be with each other how they long to be, everything always feels new. Like it is their first time exploring each other.  
Nancy gives a small smile at the memory of the last time they had been able to be with each other. They had just gotten out of school for the day. Will and Mike had gone to AV Club, and Joyce had been called in to do an early shift at the Mart. They had the house all to themselves.  
“I’ve been waiting for this moment all day,” he had said while taking off his shirt. His eyes shined with the same desire she felt.  
She knows the desire that many unfortunate couples lost will always be there for them. They both love each other so completely, and only seem truly at peace when they are together.  
She realizes she’s been staring for too long. She quickly gives a wave of acknowledgement, and turns away from the window to grab her bag and books. She takes one last look at her room with its yellow and white stripped walls, making sure she hasn’t forgotten anything. She has a major test in French today, and she wants to make sure she’s fully prepared.  
Deciding everything was in order, she bolts down the stairs. “Mike! Let’s go,” she yells back up the stairs. Seconds later, Mike follows in her tracks, throwing some books in his bag. They both yell their goodbyes to their mother and run out the door.  
Like always, Mike makes it a race. As he reaches the car door before she does, he calls over his shoulder, “You lose again!”  
Nancy rolls her eyes as she walks up to Jonathan where he stands chuckling under his breath. He pulls her in for a hug, and softly kisses her. “Good morning, beautiful,” he whispers passionately.  
“Good morning,” she says back.  
They both just stand there for a few seconds, with the same look of longing in their eyes. Both Mike and Will, noticing the exchange, seem to yell out in unison, “Get a room!” This causes Nancy to blush furiously, while Jonathan glares at the two boys quickly before opening Nancy’s car door and helping her in. He walks over to the other side, and gets in himself, starting the car.  
They talk mostly about school throughout the car ride. Jonathan, occasionally glancing at Nancy from the corner of his eye, nods as the boys explain a new project the AV Club was working on. After everything calmed back down in Hawkins, the boys were all too eager to return to their everyday routine. Nancy wishes it were that easy for her. After Barb’s funeral, Nancy just couldn’t seem to integrate back into the social norms of Hawkins High. Her relationship with Jonathan didn’t help that, either. The whispers followed then down the halls each time they met for lunch or in between classes. Not that she would give up Jonathan for anything.  
“Hey,” Jonathan says, touching her thigh and snapping her out of her reverie. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m okay,” she says, out of habit. After Barb’s death, that’s the only question she seemed to get asked. But all she really wanted was for someone to talk to. She’s been thinking about stuff a lot lately, seeming to get lost in her own thoughts. She hadn’t even noticed that Jonathan had already dropped off Mike and Will. They are in their usual spot, halfway between the middle school and high school. A secluded parking spot at one of the many abandoned buildings on the outskirts of Hawkins.  
“Nance, look at me,” he says, lovingly. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” He asks the question with such genuine care that Nancy can’t help but shed a small tear.  
She looks down quickly, hoping he doesn’t see as the tear slides down her cheek and onto her shirt. “Yes. I know I can.” And she does. To a certain extent, anyway. After everything that happened with Will, Nancy felt it to be unfair for her to speak to Jonathan about how she felt, especially with regards to Barb’s sudden death. He didn’t need any more emotional stress during that difficult time.  
Now though, Nancy wonders what her hesitations about talking to him are. Perhaps she just doesn’t want him to worry about her? Or perhaps she just wants to forget any of it ever happened, and move on? Either way around it, she doesn’t believe now is the time to speak to him about her issues.  
Suddenly, Jonathan brings his hand up to grip Nancy’s. This causes her to look up at him, the surprise she felt clearly written on her face.  
“I love you, Nancy Wheeler.”  
Without any hesitation she says, “I love you, too.” This part always comes so effortlessly with Jonathan. So naturally. There is none of the silence or awkwardness that always followed after Steve spoke of his love for her.  
Slowly, Nancy brings her hand up to Jonathan’s face. His eyes shine with that same look of adoration that occurs any time they are alone together. He, in turn, brings his hand up and cups her cheek. They simultaneously lean in for the kiss they had both been waiting all morning for. As their lips meet, Nancy can’t help but let out a small sigh. Jonathan, taking this as a positive sign, scoots as close to her as he can in the seat of the car and grabs her face with both hands. Their lips and tongues move together. Nancy loves kissing Jonathan. Every time she is able to, she almost loses herself in those kisses…in him.  
She knows he can sense where her mind is going. He quickly brakes away from her month, and moves lower. Kissing her neck furiously, Jonathan begins to make small nipping movements with his teeth. This small change causes Nancy to suck in air between her teeth, making a sharp hissing sound of pleasure.  
Gaining some self-awareness, Nancy looks down at her watch to check the time. They only had ten minutes to get to school.  
“We’re going to be late for class,” Nancy breathes. School was not something she wanted to think about right now, especially with Jonathan’s body so close to hers.  
Jonathan continues to plant soft kisses on her neck, just as he had done countless times. She doesn’t think she could ever get tired of the feel of his lips against her skin.  
“Jonathan,” she says, a slight note of warning in her voice. She knows if he keeps this up, she won’t be able to think clearly for much longer. They would both miss class, and the Byers and Wheeler children have already missed more class then they should. After saying his name again, Jonathan gives a low groan of disappointment.  
“Alright,” he says grudgingly. “Let’s go.”  
He settles back into his seat and starts the car. Nancy reaches over and strokes his cheek once more, as he puts the car in gear. Taking her hand from his face, he holds it firmly in his own with a smile growing on his face, as he stares into her eyes. This, in turn, causes Nancy to smile knowingly back at him.  
“Soon,” she says softly as she leans over and plants a soft kiss on his arm.  
They both sit in silence. Smiles staying on their faces as they drive the rest of the way to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own the Stranger Things characters or fictional world.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read it. Please comment, and let me know what you thought. This is my first attempt at a fic of my own, so hopefully you all will like it. I will continue with this story. Hoping to update weekly (bi-weekly at the latest). I'm a college kid and I have to work, so life is pretty unpredictable right now.
> 
> I'm aiming for 10 chapters, but we shall see where the story takes us. I got the inspiration for this story from a dream. ORIGINAL, I know. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again! 
> 
> -KaylaSecura


End file.
